Legendary items
This is a list of all the (aka ) items in the game, and how to obtain them. =Items= Added in Patch 1.11, obtaining it will involve going into Naxxramas and completing a quest line. The staff was used by Medivh in Warcraft III. It was first completed by the priest Failure, of the guild Risen on Alleria (US). A conjured sword, Andonisus is the most powerful weapon in the game. It is dropped by Atiesh, Hand of Sargeras, in the midst of the battle to purify the legendary staff Atiesh, at which point a player would wield it against the demon. Unfortunately, it fades out of existence should the bearer leave Stratholme or should 10 minutes pass. Not currently in the game (Unless you count GMs weilding the legendary 88.0 DPS version). Blizzard has mentioned that they will be adding it eventually, and clues exist in several quest lines. The sword appears as a drop in Naxxaramas as of Patch 1.11, though, as the . There are no quests associated with it at this time, however the storyline leads the player to Scarlet Monastery where they learn the sword is beyond restoration. The story line appears to point the player to Outland, accessible in The Burning Crusade, where Highlord Mograine's other son is said to be capable of reforging . The sword, when equipped, will actually talk to its wielder - this is the voice of its original wielder, Highlord Mograine, Scarlet Commander Mograine's father (there is also a background voice overlapped by Mograine's, the voice is lich king like but the second voice's owner is totally unconfirmed). The sword will make you friendly with the Scarlet Crusade but hostile with the Argent Dawn, allowing you to enter the Scarlet Monastery without being attacked - and speak to Scarlet Commander Mograine. See the Corrupted Ashbringer's page for more. The Corrupted Ashbringer was first found by the warrior Axon, of the guild Risen on Alleria (US) - the same guild that was the first to complete Atiesh. *Allakhazam A crystal that summons a Black Qiraji Battle Tank (fast bug mount). It's exactly like the red, green, yellow, and blue Battle Tanks that can be frequently found in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj, but it can be used anywhere in the world, not just AQ40 like the others. A player must complete the extremely difficult Scepter of the Shifting Sands raid-based quest line and be the first to ring the Scarab Gong to open the gates of Ahn'Qiraj, or must ring it within 10 hours of the first player's ring (during the Ahn'Qiraj Invasion event). Therefore, there will be only one player, and maybe one or two others, with this item on each server, ever. Once the gates are open and the invasion is over, nobody can ever obtain this item again. Thottbot A 2-handed Mace. Not to be confused with the Sulfuron Hammer. The materials needed to create this item can all be found in the Molten Core, though they are very rare drops. Thottbot A one-handed sword. Requires very rare item drops from Molten Core, lots of Elementium from Blackwing Lair, and then you are able to summon Thunderaan, an outdoor raid boss, who then drops the sword. Thottbot =Components= Needed to create , Hand of Ragnaros. Drops from Ragnaros in Molten Core. Needed to create . Drops from Ragnaros. Both the right and left bindings are needed to create Thunderfury. They drop off of Baron Geddon and Garr in Molten Core. Required for . Drops from bosses in Naxxramas. Required for Atiesh. Created when 40 Splinters have been gained. Required for Atiesh. Drops from Kel'Thuzad in Naxxramas. Required for Atiesh. Drops from C'Thun in the Temple of Ahn'Qiraj. =Others= This was added to the game by mistake, and is no longer obtainable. Thottbot There are also some other items that may show up on the WoW item search sites, but they're fakes that were spoofed by players somehow, and are obviously not actually in the game. =History= On November 26th, 2006, all three legendary components from Molten Core (two halves of and )dropped on a single run. The raid was for the url=http://forums.pa-guilds.comPenny Arcade Alliance/url, MC Waffles Raid, on the Dark Iron server. The odds of this happening are approximately 1 in 20,000. Category:Legendary Items